


Like a force of nature

by mistilteinn



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Trans Magnus Bane, but everything is okay in the end, this is just sex and a lil bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistilteinn/pseuds/mistilteinn
Summary: inspired by a post i saw one time about alec eating out trans magnus and also my burning anger towards james charles. enjoy





	Like a force of nature

**Author's Note:**

> quick note: i use terms such as “slit,” “cunt,” and “clit” during the sex bits. if any of those words bother or upset you, please do not continue reading! take care of yourself! ily!
> 
> this is my first time writing anything with trans magnus - i've done my best to not be shitty or exploitative or to fetishize trans people! i'm still learning and i'm truly truly sorry if this hurts anyone - please know that that's absolutely not my intent with this piece!

“O-oh, _fuck,_ Alexander,” Magnus moans as Alec palms him, pressing sweet hot pleasure against his clit.

His boyfriend looks smug, an almost delighted smile lighting his face as he slides down Magnus’s body to settle between his legs. “Fuck? I can do that.”

The heavy breath Alec pants against his thighs has Magnus winding his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair unconsciously, spreading his legs just that little bit farther apart.

Alec smiles, white teeth bright against the golden skin of Magnus’s leg, before he takes the opportunity presented and licks into Magnus’s folds, deeply and firmly and so so _so_ wet.

Hot pleasure jolts through Magnus’s body at that and every muscle in his body goes taut for a moment. He lets out a groan and holds Alec tightly in place before he comes back to himself, letting go of Alec’s hair and climbing upwards on the bed, out of his boyfriend’s grip.

He makes to turn over and stopped when Alec catches him with a heavy hand on the thigh, a question in his eyes.

“What?” Magnus asks, bewildered. It’s not uncommon at all for Alec to fuck him from behind - it’s actually one of their favorite positions.

Alec pauses before answering. He suddenly looks a little cagey, a bit red around the ears. “You don’t…you don’t want me to eat you out?”

Magnus takes a full second to process that, to consider the fire that’s currently flooding his veins at the very thought of Alec licking into him again.

“Well - I mean, yeah. I do, but - you don’t have to touch me anywhere you don’t want to.”

“Magnus.” Alec’s brows are knit together as he speaks; his deep voice is flat. “Of course I want to touch you all over. Have you seen yourself?”

“Alec.” Magnus returns Alec’s flat tone with his own, a frown pulling the corners of his lips down. “I know I’m - _different_ physically than what you’re used to, or even what you’re into. You don’t have to do that for me. It’s okay.”

Alec looks affronted at that, his heavy gaze pinning Magnus to the bed. He shifts so that he’s sitting up, ghosting a hand over Magnus’s thigh and shin almost absently, as if he can’t stand the idea of them being apart for even a few seconds.

After a long moment, he responds. “I’m attracted to you, Magnus. Full stop. No qualifiers - no _in spite of_ s, no _if only_ s, no _but_ s. I want you. All of you. Whenever and wherever you’ll have me.”

“You’re gay.” Magnus blurts out before he can stop himself.

“And?” Alec shoots back, looking quite unimpressed with Magnus’s retort. “You’re a man. An _unbelievably attractive_ man, might I add.”

Magnus can’t help but answer in a sharp tone of his own. “An unbelievably attractive man with the _wrong parts.”_

Instead of trying to argue, Alec pauses. Despair swirls around low in Magnus’s belly and he thinks to himself - _fuck,_ _this is it. I’ve finally pushed him away._

He looks down at the space between them, the chasm in his chest yawning wide. He feels broken. Worthless. Magnus suppresses a shiver, curls a protective arm over his stomach. Alec reaches out, covers Magnus’s hand with his own.

Finally, he speaks again. Without meaning to, Magnus snaps his head up at the sound of his love’s voice.

“Sweetheart… I don’t think any part of you is wrong. I’m - _so_ sorry that I let you think for even a moment that there’s a single piece of you that I don’t wholeheartedly love. You are everything to me - you are my _world.”_ Alec is always heartbreakingly sincere as he speaks, his eyes wide and brow lowered.

He’s hardwired in such a way that it’s impossible for him to convincingly lie; it’s a terrible trait for a shadowhunter. It’s also one of Magnus’s favorite things about him.

Alec pauses again, looks down at their joined hands for a moment before he meets Magnus’s gaze again and speaks. “Can I - would it be okay if I showed you how much I want every inch of you?”

Not trusting his voice quite yet, Magnus nods. Alec brushes a gentle touch over Magnus’s knee and curls a hand around the back of his calf.

“If you feel uncomfortable at any point - if anything hurts, or if you just want me to stop - please tell me. I love you. I want to make you feel good.” Alec’s hazel eyes are so warm, so earnest. His voice is low, his lips are curled slightly up at the edges.

A spark of warmth alights in Magnus’s stomach, banishing the last dredges of upset, and he nods again, this time actually meeting Alec’s soft gaze.

“I love you,” Alec repeats, and it’s a promise.

Magnus already knows it - the words are practically tattooed over his heart at this point. Hearing it stated so plainly, though, is still something that he cherishes every time.

So he breathes out slowly, smiles at Alec through the heat that is quickly reclaiming his body. His blood sings in his veins when Alec dips down again, large palms spreading his thighs wider, opening him up.

He’s fully exposed like this - his most intimate places are bared to Alec, vulnerable to whatever the shadowhunter decides to do. The thought sends an unexpected throb through Magnus’s cunt, and he can tell from Alec’s captivated expression that he saw the way Magnus’s muscles twitched under his skin.

Alec curls a predatory smile up at him, and Magnus shudders despite himself, delicious pleasure sliding down the back of his neck. Alec slowly leans in, just barely brushes against Magnus’s hot flesh - makes his thighs shake with the feather-light touch. He pulls back to look up at Magnus’s expression, his full lips shining in the light of their bedroom.

He licks the wetness from them and drops his gaze back down to Magnus’s slit and Mother of God - Magnus has never been so turned on in his life. Alec has barely touched him and already the pressure is wound tight at the base of his spine, is ready to snap at the slightest provocation.

Not that Alec is going to be finished after his first orgasm. Magnus knows better than to assume that.

Without warning, Alec dives back in, presses his face between Magnus’s legs. He’s focusing on Magnus’s clit, is laving attention on it like he does with Magnus’s nipples. He sucks the nub and Magnus’s toes curl - a scream starts to unfurl from the bottom of his chest.

White-hot electricity crackles over his skin and Alec presses a long finger inside of his cunt, sliding in easily through the folds. Alec crooks his finger just right and suddenly the knot in Magnus’s stomach is snapping, the pleasure flooding every inch of his body.

The orgasm hits hard, bowing his back and clenching his hands with its power. He gasps against it, eyes flickering a kaleidoscope of bright images, too fast for him to try and make sense of. The heat is overwhelming - it’s all Magnus can do to contain his magic, which threatens to flare out, encapsulate them both.

He feels boneless when the waves start to ebb, the tension sliding from his veins as quickly as it spread in the first place.

But Alec’s not done yet.

He’s watching Magnus with a glint in his eye, no doubt admiring the flush on his smooth skin. When Magnus’s eyes can finally focus again, Alec grins at him cheekily, nips the soft skin of Magnus’s inner thigh.

His breath hitches in his throat at the tiny pain and he drops his head back, lets his fingers card through Alec’s messy hair.

Alec leans in again, licks Magnus slow and languid, deep and firm. He’s shocked by the sharp pleasure that snakes its way up the core of his body, intense enough to send his legs kicking out involuntarily.

“Mmph, sorry,” he says weakly as he jostles Alec, and he lets go of the other man’s hair, brings his own hands up to clutch at the pillow under his head. His boyfriend doesn’t pay his apology any attention, just thrusts in with a second finger, stretching him wide. The low current of lust simmering under his skin spikes sharply at that, and Magnus’s head falls back against the pillows.

Alec nudges his left leg to the side, brings up his other hand to tease at Magnus’s clit while he fucks into him with his tongue and spreads him open with single-minded determination. He rubs against the nub, squeezing it between two fingers, and heat spreads quickly from his touch, yanking a groan from Magnus’s lips.

Magnus jerks at the heat pooling low in his belly, his mouth falling open, and he cries out when Alec moves the hand that had been teasing at his clit up to his stomach, holding him down firmly. Alec shifts upward slightly, licking his way from inside of Magnus’s cunt back to suck on his clit.

It’s almost too much, and then Alec starts moving the fingers inside of Magnus, truly fucking into him now, and Magnus hears the wet squelching sounds they make as they move in and out, imagines what Alec’s cock would be like in their place, how tight it would fill him -

Magnus unravels, muscles tensing and relaxing unpredictably, his entire body caught in his second orgasm of the night. Wetness floods between his legs and he knows Alec can feel how his walls clench, can hear how raw his voice is as he shouts.

When he comes back down, Alec is gently rubbing his thighs, has his cheek resting softly against the flat planes of Magnus’s lower stomach. His eyes are almost entirely closed, his lashes fanning out over his cheekbones.

Magnus’s heart thumps at the gentleness and he slowly unwinds his hands from where he’s got them tangled in the pillowcase, moves so that he’s got one hand cradling Alec’s jaw and the other scratching at his scalp.

“Darling -” he whispers, and Alec looks up at him, eyes wide and bright and loving. Magnus’s words catch in his throat and he pauses, unsure of what to say. It was incredible. Completely unexpected. Wholly Alexander.

“You continue to surprise me.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> am currently fighting with the bookstore au and also the next piece in ARYT, but they're both on the way! kudos and comment if you liked this, i guess lmao


End file.
